1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure adjustment device to be used for an electrostatic copying apparatus for adjusting copy density over the surface of a photoconductive member, and more particularly to operation of a key for controlling the electric power of an energizing duration or the like of an exposure lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electrostatic copying apparatus, an exposure adjustment device for adjusting the copy density of exposure maintains a predetermined value adjusted before copying. Therefore, a copy intended to have a standard copy density tends to be reproduced under the condition that the copy density is more or less than that of the standard level. It is required to recognize or confirm and readjust the copy density of exposure for each copying operation.